A WITCH & STARS Thanksgiving
by Lexvan
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and our heroes as well as their families and friends come together to celebrate the holiday.  Hope you enjoy it!


_**A W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. Thanksgiving**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is based after the events of my _W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S.: Little Warriors _story. If you haven't read it, then I suggest that you do.**

**And now, on with the story!**

"I can't believe that tomorrow's Thanksgiving!", Irma said as she and the girls were walking through the grocery store getting some last minute things for the big feast that they were having together.

"I can't believe that my dad is letting us use the Silver Dragon for the dinner!", Hay Lin said happily. "Not to mention cook some of the food there.!"

"Well, with all of our families coming here for Thanksgiving dinner, the Silver Dragon is the best place to have the dinner.", Taranee said.

"That or the guy's place.", Will said.

"Speaking of our boyfriends, where are they anyway?", Cornelia asked.

"Waiting for their families to show up. All of them are flying here so not to raise any questions.", Irma answered. "Scott said once they show up, they'll head out to do some last minute shopping like we are right now."

"I wonder what Sho's family is making.", Will said as she thought about it.

"Why don't you ask him.", Cornelia said as she pointed forward.

Will looked forward to see Sho and Scott with shopping carts walking towards them.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said as she and the other girls walked up to them.

"Hey, girls!", Scott said as he walked up to Irma. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hello yourself, handsome.", Irma said before they shared a quick kiss.

"Hello, Will.", Sho said before he and Will shared a quick kiss."

"Hey.", Will said with a smile.

"I take it, you guys are doing some shopping too.", Taranee said.

"Yeah.", Scott said. "Our parents sent us out here with a shopping list. Me and Sho are getting the food."

"While Angelo is getting extra cooking dishes.", Sho replied. "Ricky and Tommy are helping our parents unpack."

"So, Angelo is in another part of the store?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah.", Scott said. "He in the cookware section. You can't..."

Before Scott could finish, Hay Lin took off to where Angelo might be.

"... miss him.", Scott finished as Hay Lin turned down the aisle. "I forgot how fast she is."

"That's Hay Lin for you.", Irma said. "So, what are your parents making?"

"My mom is making some bacon and Cabbage. Which is an Irish dish.", Scott replied. "And my dad is making carmel shortbread tonight. A Scottish dessert. It's one of the things he makes best in his bakery."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!", Irma said. "Your dad owns a bakery? And you didn't tell me?"

"You never asked.", Scott said with a grin.

"Oh you're funny.", Irma said. "So, is it good?"

"You'll have to see for yourself.", Scott said.

"Oh, I will!", Irma said with a smile.

"What about you?", Will asked. "What are you all cooking."

"My dad and I don't cook much.", Sho said. "But my mom and sister are making tonkatsu."

"Tonkatsu?", Will questioned.

"It's deep-fried breaded cutlet of chicken or pork.", Sho explained. "My mom's doing some of pork, while Mai is doing some of chicken. They're also making some sweet buns."

"This is sounding good.", Irma said while thinking of all the foods that were going to be at the dinner.

"So, what are you all making?", Scott asked.

"I'm baking apple pies with my mom.", Irma said.

"I'm making some brownies with Peter.", Taranee said. "My dad's making potato salad, while my mom's making corn on the cob."

"I'm baking a cake.", Cornelia said. "My parents are making two kinds of lasagna. My dad's making a regular one, and my mom is making one with spinach."

"Angelo's making a thing of lasagna too!", Scott said. "Only his is going to have collard greens in it."

"Collard greens?", Irma questioned. "What's with the veggies all of a sudden?"

"My mom is cooking a ham.", Will said. "I'm making deviled eggs."

"I wonder what Hay Lin and her family are making.", Irma pondered.

Elsewhere, Angelo was getting some cooking dishes for the visiting parents to cook with. He didn't notice Hay Lin sneaking up behind him.

"Let's see... I have dishes to cook pies and cakes in.", Angelo said as he checked his list. "Trays to cook rolls and cookies. Foil dishes to cook candied yams and baked macaroni & cheese in. And foil dishes to cook all the meats. That should do it."

"That's a lot of stuff to cook with."

"Huh?", Angelo questioned as he turned to see Hay Lin. "Hey, you!"

"Hey, yourself.", Hay Lin said with a smile before they kissed. "Me and the girls ran into Sho and Scott."

"And when they told you I was here, you came looking for me.", Angelo figured.

"Maybe.", Hay Lin said smiling. "Or maybe I was looking for something and ran into you."

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said. "So, what's your family making for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, my dad is making a roosted goose.", Hay Lin replied. "My mom and grandma are making wontons with shrimp and oysters in them."

"It's a type of dumpling right?", Angelo questioned as they walked down the aisle.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said. "As for me, I'm making shaobing. They're like a baked, layered flat bread that can be sweet or savory. I'm making the sweet ones."

"And I shall be there to eat some.", Angelo said.

"What are you making?", Hay Lin asked Angelo.

"Lasagna with collard greens in it.", Angelo answered.

"Cornelia's parents are making lasagna too.", Hay Lin said. "Mrs. Hale is making one with spinach, while her dad is making a regular one. Now I never heard of one with collard greens in it."

"I'm trying something new.", Angelo said as they got to the register. "I wonder where the others are."

"There they are!", Hay Lin said as she saw the other girls along with Sho and Scott walking up to them.

"Did you get everythign on the list?", Angelo asked.

"And then some.", Scott said. "We better not have to come back out for anything."

"I doubt it.", Sho said. "We got everything on the list."

They all then paid for the stuff they got and headed out of the store to the rides they came there in.

"So when are you and Aunt Susan coming over?", Angelo asked Will.

"This evening.", Will said. "My mom's cooking the ham around five or six in the morning."

"Uncle John said she would.", Angelo said.

"So... when the pumpkin pie being made?", Will asked.

"Oh, no!", Angelo said. "You will be asleep when that's being made! We haven't forgotten that one year!"

"What year?", Taranee asked.

"This was before Will moved here.", Angelo said. "Will was ten at the time. And during that Thanksgiving, their heating wasn't working right. So, Uncle John offered for Will and Aunt Susan to stay with us until it got fixed. Which meant that they would be with us for Thanksgiving seeing as all flights were grounded due to the snow storm."

"So, what happened?", Irma asked.

"We had Thanksgiving dinner, watched some TV and then went to bed.", Angelo said. "Later that night, I get up wanting a midnight snack. As I'm leaving my room, Uncle John comes out of his and Aunt Susan comes out of one of the guest rooms. She checks the room Will was sleeping in to find that she wasn't in there. Next thing you know she books down the stairs. We soon follow wondering what's up. Guess what we find when we get downstairs?"

"What?", Scott asked.

"We find Will asleep on the couch with an empty pie tray in her lap!", Angelo replied.

"Wait!", Hay Lin said. "You mean that Will..."

"Ate a whole pumpkin pie!", Angelo said. "A whole pie! It wasn't right!"

The other then looked at Will who had a slight blush on her face.

"I like pumpkin pie okay!", Will said.

"It sounds like you're addicted to it.", Irma joked getting a laugh from the others.

After the laughing died down, they said their 'see ya laters' and drove from the store with Cornelia driving the car the girls came in and Scott driving the SUV the guys came in. Later that evening, Will and her mom showed up at the Defenders home with the ham that Susan was cooking and eggs that Will was going to make into deviled eggs. As for the other girls and their families...

_**The Cooks**_

"Okay, Sis. The brownie batter is mixed, poured in the dishes, and ready to be cooked.", Peter said as he opened the oven to find that it wasn't on. "Um... the stoves not on, Sis."

"Don't need it.", Taranee said as she took the tray from her brother.

Taranee then used her powers to cook the brownies in seconds.

"Showoff!", Peter said with a smirk.

"It saves time.", Taranee said as she went to cooking the next dish of brownies.

"True.", Peter said.

"Kids!", came Theresa voice. "How long are you two going to be cooking those brownies?"

"We just finished, mom!", Taranee replied.

"Really?", Theresa questioned as she poked her head in the kitchen.

"Yep.", Peter said as he and Taranee walked out of the kitchen. "I mixed and Taranee cooked."

"Wait a minute.", Theresa said. "Did you use your powers, Taranee?"

"Weeeeeeeell...", Taranee began to say.

"Forget it.", Theresa said. "If it were me, I'd probably do the same thing to save time."

"And now I can use that time to make the potato salad I'm making for the dinner.", Lione said.

"While I make the corn on the cob.", Theresa said.

"I could boil the water for you.", Taranee offered as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't. young lady!", Theresa said as she gently pushed her daughter out of the kitchen, from behind. "I'll do this my way, while you and your brother stay out of the kitchen."

"Okay.", Taranee said. "I'm going to go on-line for a bit."

"I'm watching some TV.", Peter said as he sat on the couch.

_Meanwhile..._

**_The Lairs_**

"How's you pie coming, Irma?", Anna asked her daughter.

"Well, the covering isn't looking so good.", Irma said as she looked at the covering of the apple pie, which looked okay except for the vents she cut in it that were a bit to big.

"It doesn't look so bad.", Anna said. "Remember this it your first homemade pie. So, it may not come out perfect."

"Thanks, mom.", Irma said as she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome, dear.", Anna said. "Now let's cook these pies."

"So, why are we making four apple pies?", Irma asked.

"We're only taking two to the dinner at the Silver Dragon.", Anna said. "The other two will be for us here."

"Sorta like how we're cooking our own Thanksgiving dinner.", Irma said.

"Uh-huh!", Anna said. "Your father is cooking the turkey tomorrow while I'll be cooking the other things."

"I wonder what Ricky's family is making.", Irma pondered as the pies cooked in the oven.

"I don't know, but I was talking to Carol on the phone earlier and she said that Kevin was making some carmel shortbread.", Anna said.

"Yeah, Scott told me when we saw him, Sho, and Angelo at the store.", Irma replied. "I never asked him what it is."

"Well, from what Carol told me, it's consists of three layers; a shortbread biscuit base, a caramel filling and a milk chocolate topping.", Anna replied.

"Now that sounds good.", Irma said.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Anna said as she set the timer on the stove. "Which is why Chris won't be getting much. The last thing we need is him getting hyped up off a sugar rush."

Anna and Irma both shivered at the thought of that. They then looked at each other and started laughing.

The Hales

"Perfect!", Cornelia said as she took the chocolate bunt cake she baked, out of the oven and placed it on the counter. "Now I just wait for it to cool off, so I can take it out of the pan and then put some vanilla icing on it."

"I take it you're finished you cake.", Elizabeth said as she and Napoleon entered the kitchen.

"Yeah!", Cornelia said smiling. "I can't wait for Tommy to see this!"

"So, that's why you're making the cake.", Napoleon said.

"Maybe.", Cornelia said. "So, where's Lillian?"

"Don't worry.", Elizabeth said with a grin. "She's fast asleep. She won't use her powers to try and make your cake bigger, like she did with that cupcake she blew up last month."

"That was one heck of a mess she made.", Napoleon said.

"Well, she was trying to get used to using so,e of her powers.", Cornelia said. "I'm still surprised that she aloud you and the other Regent keep your powers."

"You and me both.", Napoleon said. "I guess she likes the fact that she has her own bodyguards."

"What person wouldn't?", Elizabeth questioned as the three of them left the kitchen. "Well, I'm off to bed. I have to be up earliy to cook the spinach lasagna. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mom.", Cornelia said as she headed for her room as well.

Once in her room, Cornelia got ready for bed. Once she got in her bed, she quickly fell asleep. As for Napoleon, he went in Lillian' room and got on his bed and fell asleep.

_**The Lins**_

"Now those are some roasted gooses!", Chen said proudly as he pulled the birds out of the oven. "I'm going to enjoy eating some of you tomorrow!"

Chen then put the two birds in the fridge, cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed knowing that the mothers and some of the fathers of the Defenders would be using the restaurant's kitchen the next day.

"This may be fun!", Chen said before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the the mothers and some of the fathers of the Defenders showed up ready to start cooking. Kevin O'Flannery went to work making his carmel shortbread, while his wife, Carol, was making her cabbage and bacon. Joan and Yan Lin went to work making their wontons with shrimp and oysters in them, while Hay Lin, with some help from Taranee's fire power, made her shaobing. June and Mai Ling were cooking the chicken and pork for the Tonkatsu, while Helen Smith was cooking the one turkey that was going to be at the dinner. Rosseta Fernandaz was baking a mixed berry pie,while her mother, Maria Fernandaz was making Cuchifritos, which was fried lamb meat along with olive oil, garlic, vinegar, basil, rosemary, bay leaves, and spearmint.

Soon, the other families came with their dishes. First were the Hales with their lasagnas and cake. Then came the Lairs with the apples pies, followed by the Cooks with the corn on the cob, potato salad, and brownies. And finally came Will and Susan with the deviled eggs and ham.

"Hey, Will!", Hay Lin said as she sat her shaobing on a table with the other desserts that were on the dessert table.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Will said as she sat her dish with the other dishes for the dinner. "Wow! This is a lot of food!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "I'm glad we decided to do this like a buffet."

"So, where are the guys.", Cornelia asked.

"Well, Angelo just started cooking his lasagna and the turkey and ham for his family.", Will said. "Uncle John is cooking baked mac & cheese, while Kadma is making some collard greens with pieces of ham in it and green beans. Halinor, who came from Kandrakar last night, is making candied yams. And Cassidy is making a strawberry cake with vanilla icing."

"That's a lot of food to cook.", Irma said.

"Well, with Scott helping with his fire power, the food will be done soon.", Susan said as she set her ham with the other food.

"Oh, no!", Irma said

"What's wrong?", Will asked.

"Dinner rolls!", Irma said. "We forgot the dinner rolls!"

"Relax, Irma.", Joan said. "I have some baking in the oven now."

"Oh.", Irma said. "That's good to hear. It's just not Thanksgiving dinner with out dinner rolls."

Just then, the doors of the Silver Dragon opened to show Tommy and Angelo carrying a wide screen TV. Ricky and Sho were there to help keep the TV from rocking back and forth.

"What the heck?", Cornelia questioned. "What's that for?"

"The football game.", Ricky said. "Mr. Lin said we could bring it over so all those who wanted to watch the game could watch it together."

"Well, that explains all that cable wire dad bought from the store.", Hay Lin said as the boys sat the TV down in a good spot.

"And with that finished, I'm heading back to finish my cooking.", Angelo said.

Later that day, everyone was at the Silver Dragon and ready to eat. And the sitting arrangements were very interesting. The tables were lined up in three rows. On one row of tables sat the food that was set up buffet style. At another row of table sat the parents and grandparents, and the final row of tables sat the Guardians Defenders and their siblings as well as Cassidy, Elyon and Caleb, who they invited. They invited their other friends from Metamoor and Valora, but they all wanted to be with their families.

"Okay, everybody!", John said getting everybodies attention. "It's time to say grace!"

Everybody then bowed their heads as John began to say grace.

"Oh, Lord.", John said starting the grace. "We thank you for bringing us all here on this day to give thanks for all that you have done for us. As well as all that has happened to us. Both good and bad. Cause some good has come out from the bad. During this year alone our families have become closer because of the bounds our children have, and we're grateful for that. And as we eat the food set before us, let us hope that our children will be safe when ever they go out to help those in need. This I pray to you Lord. Amen."

"Amen.", everybody said.

"Now, let's eat y'all!", Joe Vanders said with a laugh getting some out of the others.

And on that day, the families of the Guardians and Defenders did eat well, and had a grand time together. Angelo and Cornelia's parent were comparing their lasagna recipes, while Irma was getting Kevin's recipe for carmel shortbread. Before they all knew it, eevryone was trading and comparing. recipe secrets. Soon the guys wer sitting togethe watching the game when it came on, while the ladies were sitting around talking and the younger kids were playing their porable games. Later, after eating their fill as well as fixing a few plates to go, setting the tables back right, and cleaning up, the kids just sat around chatting.

"Now that was a good meal!", Scott said as he leaned back in his chair. "And your pie was great, Irma!"

"Really?", Irma questioned.

"Sure was! I even got an extra slice to take home with me.", Scott said earning a hug and kiss from Irma.

"Your cake was good too, Cornelia.", Tommy said.

"Thank you.", Cornelia said proudly before kissing Tommy.

"I liked the lasagna Angelo made.", Hay Lin said.

"And your shaobing was great, Hay Lin!", Angelo said making Hay Lin smile. "I nabbed three of those babies!"

Hay Lin happily rested her head on Angelo's shoulder as she held onto his arm gently.

"I liked the deviled eggs you made, Will.", Sho said. "It had just the right amount of mayo and mustard."

"Really?", Will questioned. "It didn't taste to mushie or anything?"

"Not at all.", Sho said as he gave Will a kiss making her smile.

"Thanks.", Will said.

"Your brownies were good guys.", Ricky said to Taranee and Peter.

"Thanks you.", Taranee said before kissing Ricky on his cheek.

"You're welcome.", Ricky said smiling.

"Thanks. But I'm not kissing you.", Peter joked getting a laugh out of the others.

"And for that, I thank you.", Ricky said with a grin.

"I'd like to say thanks for inviting us here, guys.", Elyon said.

"You're our friend, Elyon.", Cornelia said. "Of course we were inviting you."

"I'll say this.", Caleb said as he patted his stomach. "I'm going to be working this off for the next few days."

"Oh, I hear you there!", Peter said. "I'm going to start working out tomorrow!"

"I think we all will be doing some working out.", Cassidy said.

"Casue nothings worse than an out of shape Guardian.", Taranee said.

"Or Defender.", Tommy added.

"You know something?", Irma said. "If we did this good for Thanksgiving, why not do the same thing for Christmas?"

A smile came to their faces as they looked at each other.

"My family does have the ranch that can hold all of us.", Angelo said getting odd looks from everyone except Will, Cassidy, and the other Defenders. "What?"

"Your family has a ranch?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Didn't I tell you guys?"

"Um... No!", Irma said.

"Well, we have one.", Angelo said. "I'm sure Uncle John will agree to using it for Christmas."

"This is going to be so cool!", Cassidy said. "The last time I was there was when I was a Guardian."

"We can do a Secret Santa!", Hay Lin said happily.

"That could be fun.", Ricky said.

Before they knew it, they were making plans for Christmas and what they were going to do during Winter Break. But little did they know, their Christmas was going to be one to remember.

But that's another story.

**From the W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. and our families and friends. We'd like to wish you all a:**

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING**!_

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Now that's a Thanksgiving! And I do plan on making a Christmas story for our heroes in which they help a certain jolly man save the holidays. But until then, I wish you all a _Happy Thanksgiving_.**

**Please review.**


End file.
